Conventional orthopedic walkers are generally designed for people who require some assistance in walking but who are able to support their weight on their legs. However, many of the infirm do not have sufficient strength or control of their legs to enable them to use existing walkers and are, therefore, confined to a wheel chair for movement indoors and over short distances.